One of the more difficult operations in the laundering of dress shirts and other such garments comprising a collar is the pressing and preserving of the garment's collar. Maintaining the look of a pressed collar after laundering a dress shirt poses a challenge to the average individual. After being laundered and specifically after removal from a conventional clothes dryer, the collar is often deformed in shape and/or texture. To regain the pressed collar appearance, an individual may attempt to use a clothes iron to press and reshape the collar. Due to the curved nature of collars, this process often requires a significant amount of time, effort, and even frustration.
In order to avoid the time and effort required for pressing and reshaping the collars on garments, individuals may resort to using a laundry service. Typically, the laundry service uses a dedicated pressing machine to press these collars after washing and prior to pressing of the remaining portions of the garment resulting in a well pressed collar appearance. Unfortunately, laundry services tend not only to be relatively expensive, but they also require a relatively large amount of time from the garment's owner due to the laundering process and the required travel to drop off and pick up the garment.
Therefore, a need exists for novel apparatuses configured to press the collar of a shirt. There also exists a need for novel apparatuses which do not require a significant amount of time and effort in order to press the collar of a shirt. There is a further need for novel apparatuses configured to press the collar of a shirt that are able to produce a well pressed collar appearance without the time and expense associated with using a laundry service. Finally, there exists a need for novel apparatuses configured to press the collar of a shirt that are able to produce a well pressed collar appearance using a conventional clothes dryer.